Cómo dejé a Jessica
by Zqarlhi
Summary: Alcé la vista para ver su expresión y de un momento a otro… ¡Me beso! ¡Hay nanita! Ya no la quería ni poquito.¿Qué iba a hacer yo? ¿Ha? Jessica al parecer estaba interesada, y mucho, en una unión¡¡Física conmigo!–¿Qué pasa Mike?– TERMINAMOS!"


**Hoy traigo un one shot de comedia xD escrito por una chava (yakeline) y yo xD de echo ella me dió la idea en sí, había escrito un one shot pero decidí alargarlo con su consentimiento, y despues de que lo leyera accedió a que lo publicase. Repito que la idea fue de ella pero yo solo redacté y cambie cosas xD Espero que les guste y se diviertan. Besos!**

* * *

**"Como dejé a Jessica"  
****One-Shot /Mike Newton  
**_Por: Yakeline Vélez & Karla Castillo_

Habían pasado ya unos cuantos siglos desde que Bella y yo…

_"¡Hay Mike! ¿Ya vas a exagerar nuevamente tus historias?"_ dijo la voz en mi cabeza interrumpiendo el comienzo de mi emocionante historia de cómo fue que dejé a Jessica.

No sabía que era esa voz pero la había llamado "Mini Mike", ese nombrecito sonaba genial.

Bueno, volviendo a la historia…

Habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde que me había dado cuenta que lo que había nacido entre Bella y yo se había esfumado, al fin habíamos superado ese gran amor a primera vista desde que ella llegó a Forks. Bella había cambiado. Ya no me miraba con esos ojos color marrón llenos de esas ansias de lanzar sus brazos sobre mi cuello y besarme una y otra y otra y otra…

"Mike…" me regañó la voz.

¿Vez?… Bueno, de besarme. Quizá puede ser por que ahora está con ese Cullen, ¡Hay el Cullen! ¿Sabían que tiene un look muy parecido al mío? ¡Yo soy tan genial! Bueno, soy el chico popular del instituto, el rubio de estilo despeinado y aparentemente descuidado y digo que el Cullen quiere copiar mi estilo por que desde que llegó se peina justo como yo… muchos del instituto dicen que es lo contrario, que yo lo he copiado pero todo eso es una mentira.

¡Hay! Como me salgo del tema...

Bueno, decía que quizá era por que ella estaba con Edward Cullen pero yo creo que la mayor razón era por que ya habíamos superado esa etapa.

En clase de gimnasia ya no suspiraba por mí… aunque creo que aún se le iluminan los ojos cuando le pido que sea mi compañera; y como soy todo un caballero no dejo que haga ni el menor esfuerzo en clase.

Me mira impresionada mientras yo juego por ella y por mí, con sus grandes ojos mirándome alegres y llenos de emoción.

Bueno, es que ustedes saben… no tengo la culpa de ser tan irresistible.

Si quieren culpar a alguien, yo les digo donde vivo para que vayan con mi mami… ejem.

El caso es que nuestra relación, ósea, Bella y yo, no funcionaba así que eso me ocasionó entrar en un colapso nervioso y de popularidad… ¡Yo era el popular! ¿Y sin chica? Todos sabían que había terminado en mis intentos de conquistar a Bella, es simplemente por que quise dejarle el camino libre al Cullen, pobrecillo ¿Saben? Miraba a Bella con los ojos negros de tristeza por que ella estaba más conmigo que con el.

Así que como tenía que estar con alguien terminé saliendo con… con… ¡Con Jessica Stanley! ¿Pueden creerlo? Bueno, de hecho aún salgo con ella… ¿Por qué? No tengo la menor idea. La vida es dura y en Forks no hay chicas tan intensas como ella… creo que ella es la más intensa de la península… ¡Que digo de la península! ¡Del país entero!

Desde que me alejé de Bella, Jessica y yo habíamos salido.

Pero esa noche yo iba a romper con ella, ¡Si! Tenía que hacerlo…

La llevaría al cine, si es que no rompía con ella antes, pero el elemento sorpresa sería que iría con traje de baño para hacer las cosas más fáciles para mi. ¿Por qué? Ha pues, así podría poner la excusa de que ella no me aceptaba tal y como soy… le diría la típica frase "no eres tu, soy yo… lamento no ser lo que tu deseas" bla, bla, bla…

Pero mientras planeaba mi malévolo y magnífico plan aún estaba en mi casa, así que me dispuse a irme al colegio cuando…

¡Estaba mojado!

– ¡No otra vez! ¿Por qué hoy? ¡Tengo que llegar temprano para esconderme de Jessica! – dije malhumorado y desesperado a la vez…

¡Ya era la segunda vez que me cambiaba para poder irme! Esto ya no podía seguir así, con mi alma llena de vergüenza tomé mi móvil y marqué el número de la tienda, si… le llamé a mi mami, ejem, a mi madre.

Timbraba y timbraba y no contestaba… estaba comenzando a impacientarme…

– ¡Jodido celular! ¿Alguien puede contestar? – dije y me di cuenta que ya no se escuchaba el tono de marcado, mi madre me había escuchado…

– ¡Hola hijo! ¿Qué necesitas? – dijo ella.

– Eh, bueno madre es solo que… – ella sabía de mi problema pero nunca habíamos hecho nada, yo me había negado pero esto ya no podía seguir así, por lo que cerré mis ojos y solté todo rápidamente.

– Mamá, necesito que me compres unos pañales para adulto XL-OMG – dije y suspiré fuertemente. Entonces escuché muchas risas detrás.

¡Por el amor de Dios! Mi madre había contestado en ¡Altavoz! En ¡Altavoz!

– Está bien Mike, enviaré a Katie con las cosas ¿Está bien? – preguntó entre risas sofocadas.

– Da igual quien lo traiga, pero al menos ¿Podrías mandar "eso" en un saco negro? Ya pasé mucha humillación pública por hoy – dije.

– Claro hijo – contestó y colgué.

Estaba aburridísimo, el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento.

Espere y espere… brinque la cuerda, algo que no ayudó en nada y me moje de nuevo.

Cuando estaba al borde de la desesperación y me mecía una y otra vez abrazando mis piernas y con un dedo en mi boca sonó el timbre.

¡Aleluya! Pensé y corrí a abrir la puerta.

Ahí estaba Katie riéndose de mí y rápidamente me entregó el saco negro. Cuando la miré furtivamente comenzó a soltar carcajadas y le cerré la puerta en la cara.

Después, en el instituto, me fui directo a mi clase de español. Vi a Jessica de lejos y comencé a caminar en sentido contrario.

Me topé con Bella y con Edward que me miraba divertido… ¿Por qué?

No sabía que hacer…

– Hola Bella, Edward – dije y creo que estaba de mil colores por que Bella me miró confundida.  
– Hola Mike, ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó Bella. Ha tan linda mi Bella, tan tierna y compasiva.  
– Este… si – dije tartamudeando.  
– Oye Mike – me dijo Edward y levanté la vista – Creo que tus pantalones… – dejó la frase sin terminar y abrí los ojos como platos. ¿Se notaba demasiado?  
– Yo… yo… es… solo que… – comencé a pensar pero no podía hacerlo.  
– No te preocupes Mike, te dejamos por que ahí viene tu novia – dijo

Edward con una sonrisa burlona.

¡Diablos! Seguramente Jessica ya me había visto.

Vi como Bella y Edward se alejaban, en mi mente se creaba una imagen donde yo, tirado en el suelo siendo arrastrado por Jessica por los pies, estiraba una mano hacia ellos y les pedía ayuda… ¡Me estaba volviendo loco!

Entonces, antes de salir de mi alucinación provocada por el ataque de pánico repentino, escuché una voz chillona llamarme desde atrás.

– Mike, Mike ¡amorcito mío de mi corazón! Ven aquí… – dijo Jessica.

¡Maldita sea! Ya venía corriendo hacia mí.

– ¡Hola Mike! ¿Por qué no me habías saludado? ¿Ha? ¿Por qué? – Dijo en tono dominante y puso una carita de "borreguito a medio morir" pero noté que la furia se notaba en sus ojos. Suspiré.

– Ah, perdón Jessica – su mirada cambió, jamás le había dicho "Jessica" desde que comenzamos a salir, ella era "Jess" – Perdón, no te había visto – pareció que esperaba algo… – Y ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunté y su mirada se iluminó.

¡Diablos! Eso era lo que esperaba…

– No te imaginas lo que me ha pasado, este fin de semana iba caminando y entonces…– preguntarle eso a Jessica era como abrir el grifo de una llave y que jamás pudiera cerrarse, ella hablaba hasta por los codos de un millón de cosas de las que ni siquiera recuerdo puesto que no le presté atención…

¡Total! ¿Quién lo hacia? ¡Nadie! Ni siquiera Bella, tan hermosa, tan paciente como la diosa que era, tan humilde, tan humanista, ni siquiera ella lograba aguantar sus pláticas.

Tocaron la campana… ¡Al fin! Gracias al cielo… entonces escuché unas palabras que me llamaron la atención mientras Jessica las decía.

– Eh Mike… es que… bueno, esto… hm… – entonces bajó su mirada y su rostro aparentó confusión – ¿Qué es eso que se ve en tu pantalón? – ¡Diablos! Creí que desde que Edward se fue me había acomodado "eso"…

– Oh Jessica, ¡Son los pantalones de ultima moda! – no se me ocurrió otra cosa que decir.

– Oh bueno Mike, como digas – dijo aguantándose la risa – Bueno, Mike, esta noche no quiero ir al cine, creo que nosotros… necesitamos… hablar – dijo.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco de alegría como no lo había hecho nunca por un tema así… ¡Jessica me iba a terminar! Y yo no iba a tener que estrenar mi traje de baño… ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo con los pañales? Hm… bueno, ahora no importaba por que ¡No iba a necesitarlo! Pero ¿Y si solo estaba haciéndome ilusiones? Tenía que comprobar que lo que creía era verdad…

– ¿De qué necesitamos hablar Jessica? – quise saber pareciendo triste y asustado, bueno, es que soy un gran actor…  
– Mike, necesitamos hablar de nosotros y este no es un lugar apropiada para hacerlo – dijo.

¡Si! Me iba a dejar… quería saltar y saltar de alegría… ¡Aunque me mojara una vez más!

– Bueno Jessica, como digas – dije actuando nuevamente, esta vez triste y resignado.  
– Entonces ¿A dónde quieres ir? –  
– Oh pues, si quieres paso por tu casa – estaba empezando a querer a esta chica… ¡Me hacia las cosas tan fáciles!

Alcé la vista para ver su expresión y de un momento a otro… ¡Me beso! ¡Hay nanita! Ya no la quería ni poquito.

– Eh ¿Qué fue eso Jessica? – pregunté confuso y asustado.  
– Pues, es de lo que quiero hablarte… picarón – me dijo guiñándome un ojo y acariciando su nariz con la mía… ¡Puaj! – pero tendrás que esperar cariñito mío –

No fui capaz de decir nada más, me sentía en shock. Preferiría que todos los del instituto supieran que yo tenia problemas de… de… ¡Vejiga! ¡Si! Yo preferiría eso a que Jessica se me hubiera insinuado así…

Porque, ¿Qué iba a hacer yo? ¿Ha? Jessica al parecer estaba interesada, y mucho, en una unión fi… fi… ¡¡Física conmigo!! Por que definitivamente ya no quería romper conmigo… de un momento a otro me llené de miedo…

Jessica siempre se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos… me estaba entrando un terrible pánico… ¿Y si me…violaba? Tragué saliva. ¡Oh diablos! En ese momento volví a sentir ese incomodo problema, esa terrible sensación de humedad… fue una gran idea comprar los… ¡pañales! Si, eso eran: Pañales XL-OMG ¿Y? ¿Yo que podría hacer? Eran pañales…

En fin, volviendo a la sensación, me pasé todo el día también con una picazón… lo peor fue que en el almuerzo esa sensación aumentó terriblemente cuando Jessica tenía a mis adoradas y preciosas manos prisioneras entre las suyas, ¿Pueden imaginárselo? La picazón, la sensación de humedad ocurrente y el pánico… el pánico que sentía hacia Jessica.

Giré mi vista hacia donde fuera menos a Jessica y me encontré con la mirada divertida del Cullen, ¿De que se divertía? Ni que supiera de mis problemas…

Entonces, cuando iba saliendo hacia el estacionamiento estaba rezando con toda mi alma para que mi mami, perdón, mi madre estuviera en casa y si Dios quería hacerme el grandísimo favor de que alguien atropellara a Jessica yo no me enojaría en lo absoluto… ¡Le daba mi permiso a quien quisiera!

Y ahí venía mi tortura personal…

¿Alguien quiere una? ¡Yo se las regalo!

– Hola Mike v dijo asiéndome cosquillas en el estomago. Yo sentía repulsión.  
– Hola… –  
– Bueno Mike yo me voy ahora a mi casa a arreglarme un poco – ¿Jessica podía arreglarse? ¡Eso si era nuevo! – y después voy para tu casa, ¿Está bien? – preguntó con una mirada "sensual" que me causaba más nervios de los necesarios para que la humedad regresara…  
– Oh, está bien – dije pensando en algún accidente que podría pasarle a ella en el camino y seguía rezando por mi madre – ahí te esperaremos mi mamá y yo – dije.

Vi como era que se le deformaba el rostro… Si, se preguntaran: ¿Es posible que se le deforme más? Pues la respuesta es: Si, si lo es. Muy posible.

– ¿Ha? – Dijo con la boca bien abierta – ¡Hay Mike! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho? – gritó llena de confusión.

No sabía que hacer así que solo me dejé llevar.

– ¿Sabes algo Jessica? – pregunté sin siquiera mirarla.  
– ¿Qué pasa Mike? – preguntó y yo suspiré.  
– Terminamos – dije rápidamente.

Entonces comencé a separar los acontecimientos por etapas:

Primera etapa: Negación.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho? No Mike, no. Tu no me estas haciendo esto. ¿Es una broma, cierto? ¡Vamos Mike! Dime que lo es… por que no puede ser posible…

Segunda etapa: Tristeza.

– No Jessica, no es broma. T-e-r-m-i-n-a-m-o-s – repetí.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

Me sentí mal, yo no era capaz de hablar pero no era tan malo como para irme en ese instante ¿Cómo podría dejarla ahí? Definitivamente yo no era tan malo.

Así que me dije: "Bueno Mike, esto va para largo así que empecemos a contar"

1…2…3…58…96…152…

– Oh Mike, ¿Por qué? Estoy tan triste, ¡Yo te amo! ¿Por qué me haces esto? No, no. ¿Cómo viviré? Mi vida ha terminado… ¿Qué haré ahora sin ti?... –

…178…196…203… ¿Qué estaba diciendo Jessica? ¡Demonios! Hizo que perdiera la cuenta, tendré que volver a comenzar… 1…2…3…15…

Entonces subió otro escalón más en la escala del fin:

Tercera etapa: Rabia.

Nuevamente me había olvidado de contar…

"¡Hay Mike! Cuenta, que ya se te estaba olvidando" dijo la queridísima voz de mi cabeza.

Iba en 250 ¿ó era 352? Bueno, por ahí iba cuando me gritó furiosa:

– ¡Mike Newton! Eres un malagradecido ¿Cómo te atreves a terminarme a mí? ¡Te odio Mike Newton! ¡No tienes una idea de cómo me haces sentir! ¡Yo debí haber terminado contigo!... –

…359…378…403…

Y por ultimo:

Cuarta etapa: Resignación.

Iba llegando a mi auto, justamente estaba en el numero 578 cuando escuché por ultima vez su voz.

– ¿Sabes Mike? ¡No importa! ¡Ni que fueras el último chico del planeta! ¡Hay muchos más!... –

Y ya no la escuché puesto que me encontraba sobre mi auto con los vidrios arriba, solo podía ver su figura lanzando golpes al aire y diciendo quien sabe cuantas tonterías…

Por ultimo, miré el estacionamiento para cerciorarme de que estaba completamente vacío…

Bueno… ¡Al fin habíamos terminado!

Arranqué el motor y comencé a irme de ahí mientras ella seguía gritando una sarta de insultos y yo seguía contando…

…1752… 1756… 2001…

Suspiré.

– Y así fue como terminé con Jessica…– ¡Gracias al cielo! No se de donde saqué tanto valor…

* * *

**¿Review?**


End file.
